Tobi's April Fool's Special
by Fukachi no Rin
Summary: Tobi has fun with the most random holiday of the year.


Tobi kept his one eye fixed on the target behind. He took a step, then another. _Good. Deidara isn't-_

"TOBI" Tobi started running from behind the scorched remains of the building, his dear life dependent on it. "TOBI! TODAY IS YOUR LAST DAY OF LIVING!" Deidara screamed while wearing a huge rice hate over his head. "NOW PREPARE TO-""What did Tobi do? Tobi's a good boy! A very good boy!" Tobi cried while running from his agitated senpai. Deidara grinded his teeth, speeding up even more. He grabbed Tobi by the jacket collar, then raised an arm as if holding a knife.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Deidara said while pretending to stab with an imaginary knife. "DIE TOBI DIE! BLOODY MURDER!"

"Deidara, stop," an icy voice rang through the air as a orange hair Akatsuki member came to the scene. "If you kill another one of our members, our budgets can't get us another Akatsuki member."

"But-"

"Yes, we'll punish Tobi for his actions," Pein stated. "In front of every member in Akatsuki."

In the Akatsuki Meeting Room

"Tobi, for your past crimes to Akatsuki, we have decided that we cannot tolerate your actions anymore."

"But what did Tobi do, Leader-sama?" he asked while putting on an innocent face from behind his mask.

"Lets start off with Itachi and Kisame. Gentlemen, please tell of the offences commited by Tobi," Pein stated in a court like manner as Itachi and Kisame stepped forward.

"Alright, now everyone knows Tobi is the annoying, pain of the group, but what he did to us wasn't that bad…" Kisame stated.

"Kisame, he fried your goldfish," Itachi pointed out frankly. "And replaced my eye drops with super glue. I was already going friggen blind before the glue." Pein nodded his head.

"Very well, very well. Next!" he said as Hidan stepped forward with a beanie over his head.

"I am speaking on behalf of my partner and myself," he started. "Tobi replaced all Kakuzu's thread with guts from a goat's stomach," Hidan stated.

"I thought he might like a different kind of thread-" Tobi tried to defend himself in the most pathetic voice.

"And Tobi also shaved my head! Look at me! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO GO AROUND BALD!?" Hidan exclaimed while lunging towards Tobi. A tranquilizer dart flew, making Hidan sleepy. "T-t-thanks for your attention," he slurred his words while falling asleep.

"Tobi…" Pein shook his head. "Next!" Pein stepped forward with Konan.

"He burned my origami paper," Konan stated blandly. "I'll kill him!"

"Now it's not that bad-" Pein spoke while trying to keep his teammate calm.

"Don't try to act all nice. He replaced all your earrings with girly gems," she reminded Pein bluntly. Pein rubbed his head, unsure how to respond.

"Next!" he spoke as he and Konan stepped back. The door suddenly broke as Orochimaru ran in, steam coming from his ears. "Um… weren't you banned?"

"SHUT UP! THAT… THING!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE DID!?" Orochimaru screamed. Pien shook his head.

"Something bad?"

"HE REPLACED MY CONDITIONER WITH GLUE! HOW THE HECK IS THE NUMBER ONE SEXIST VILLAIN SUPPOSE TO GO AROUND WITH A HORRID HAIR DO? HUH!?" Orochimaru yelled. Another tranquilizer dart flew, knocking him out.

"Ok, and for the final offense-"

"TOBI REPLACED ALL OF MY CLAY WITH GLITTER!" Deidara yelled while holding a sign over his head saying 'kill Tobi.'

"Alright. Tobi, what do you have to say in your defense?"

"Tobi was just playing April Fool's Day! Tobi was just being a good prankster boy! A very good boy!" Tobi cried.

"Tobi, because of your good boy attitude, we have decided to kick you out of Akatsuki," Pein spoke, suddenly sad. "Please give me your coat."

"NO!!" Tobi said. "So your kicking me out for being a good boy?" he clarified.

"Uh… yeah. Sure. Put it that way," Pein said. "Now give us your coat."

"No! Tobi has to pull his ultimate prank first!" Tobi complained as he lit a match and dropped it. "Say good bye to Akatsuki hideout!"

"What-"

_**BOOM!!**_

Three hours later

"So to clarify this, you spread gunpowder all over the hideout and lit a match to blow it up?" asked a charred Pein. Tobi nodded happily.

"And I used my special technique to make sure I didn't get hurt," he added while looking over the other charred Akatsuki members.

"Well, Tobi. That was pretty evil. You're still in," Pein said. Tobi leaped in the air, happy as ever.

"Yah! Tobi is in Akatsuki! Tobi is a good boy!" he exclaimed. Deidara clenched his fists, a bloodlust filling the air. Deidara turned towards Pein, getting an approving nod.

"Oh Tobi," Deidara spoke.

"Hai, Deidara-senpai?" Tobi asked. Deidara lifted his arms, gripping a metal baseball bat furiously.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" he yelled while speeding after a fleeing Tobi.

And back in Konoha

Naruto stretched while reaching over to his cupboard. "Ah yes. Now time for a nice cup of ra-" he was cut off as a cupboard usually filled with ramen was filled with fruit. "WHO DID THIS!?" Naruto yelled while red shone in his eyes.

Right next to the fruit, a little note laid reading:

Say hi to Kakashi for me!

-Tobi 


End file.
